


Just Tell Me

by LivinTheCoffeeLife



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Spit As Lube, light cock sucking, like at the end and it's brief, some eating out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinTheCoffeeLife/pseuds/LivinTheCoffeeLife
Summary: Anonymous saidWEIRD but good SLIGHTLY ELABORATE PROMPT: Burr panics and forfeits the duel, Hamilton shoves him up against the nearest tree and f u c c s h i m r e a l l y h a r dI also put this on my tumblr but it was long and I liked it so here ya go





	Just Tell Me

Aaron had panicked. He couldn’t kill Alexander. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he had. So he’d forfeited. Right here at Weehawken. Aaron stared at Alexander’s rapidly approaching form. Aaron backed up slightly. Alexander looked very angry. 

“Burr. What is this? You get me out here and then you back out.” Alexander stared at Burr. Aaron was trying to keep his composure together. He couldn’t let Alexander know why he had forfeited. 

“Hamilton, duels are dumb and immature.” Alexander closed his eyes, trying to keep his cool. Of course Burr would say that to him. He had always said that about duels. 

“Burr, if you aren’t going to tell me I’m going to have to get it out of you one way or another.” Hamilton pushed Aaron backwards roughly. Aaron gasped in shock and slight pain as his back collided with a large hickory tree. Hamilton had him trapped. 

“Last chance to tell me before I take more drastic measures Aaron.” Aaron kept his mouth shut and turned his head away. He pushed lightly on Hamilton’s shoulders, trying to get him to move.  
Aaron yelped when Hamilton pulled down his breeches unexpectedly.

“Hamilton- Alexander stop!” Aaron’s hands were pinned above his head and Alexander nipped lightly on his neck. Aaron accidently let out a small whine when Hamilton sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. 

Aaron felt his face grow hot when he felt Hamilton smirk against his neck. “Are you ready to tell me why you quit yet?” Aaron shook his head. He couldn’t tell Hamilton why he quit, it would ruin him.

“Very well then.” Alexander put his hand in between Aaron’s legs and pulled his breeches off the rest of the way. They were now around Aaron’s ankles. Aaron cried out when his rapidly hardening cock was gripped lightly. 

Fingers tapped slowly along the length causing Aaron to buck his hips slightly. He was disappointed when the hand retreated, but it was quickly gone when the fingers were shoved into his mouth. He choked as the unexpected fingers slowly moved in and out.

“It would be in your best interest to get them as wet as possible, seeing as we are in the middle of nowhere I don’t exactly have anything to slick you up properly.” Aaron felt himself shudder at what Hamilton was suggesting. Hamilton did many things but he didn’t bluff about these sorts. So Aaron covered the fingers in as much saliva as he possibly could before they were pulled away.

“Good boy.” Aaron wanted to give some witty remark but was cut off by his own gasp as one of the fingers entered him. He pushed his hips up and away from the stinging sensation.

“Shh it’s fine, just relax Burr. It’ll feel good in a minute.” Aaron tried to do as told but it hurt. He’d never done anything like this before. He wasn’t shocked that Hamilton knew what he was doing, there had been rumors floating around about him and Laurens when John had been alive. 

Aaron moaned quietly and pushed down on the fingers inside him when Hamilton hit something that felt so very good.   
“There we go. Now it’ll feel good for you Burr.” Hamilton hit that spot over and over, making Aaron moan and whimper for more. 

“Now I think you are ready, unless of course, you want to tell me why you forfeited.” Aaron shook his head. He could tell but right now he felt so good he didn’t want Hamilton to stop. And he knew if he told, Hamilton would stop.

“I thought so.” Aaron’s wrists were released and Aaron was pushed down to his knees. 

"Get it nice and wet so it doesn’t hurt.” Alexander pulled out his cock and Aaron stared for a moment. He’d never sucked a cock before but he also knew if he didn’t it would hurt when Alexander fucked him. So Aaron opened his mouth tentatively. 

Hamilton moaned as Aaron sucked lightly on the tip. It wasn’t horribly bad, it wasn’t something Aaron could see himself doing regularly but it wasn’t terrible. 

Aaron covered Alexanders cock with as much saliva as he could. Alexander had a steady hand on Aaron’s head and pushed him off softly when he felt it was wet enough. 

“Turn around, hands and knees. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you will tell me.” Aaron shook his head, he wouldn’t be telling Hamilton anything hopefully. But Alexander had a certain way about him that made people tell him things. 

Aaron hissed as Alexander entered him slowly. “It’ll hurt more if I keep going slowly.” Aaron yelped as Alexander quickly shoved the rest of his cock into him. It burned badly and Aaron felt some tears gather from the pain. 

“You feel so good Aaron, so tight for me.” Alexander started to grind lightly into Aaron’s backside. Aaron arched when Alexander lightly nudged that sensitive part inside of him. 

“There we go. Now I can really fuck you.” Alexander started a rough and quick pace. Pounding Aaron into the ground and causing him to moan and whine at the feeling. 

“Ale- Alexander please! I need- I need more Alexander!” Aaron felt one of the hands on his hips loosen and snake around to his front. Aaron’s cock was stroked in time with Alexander’s thrusts. 

It wasn’t long before Aaron came all over the ground underneath him. Alexander’s hips stuttered and he came inside of Aaron. When he pulled out Aaron experienced the feeling of warm cum leaking out of him and onto his thighs. 

“You, you gonna tell me now?” Alexander panted out. Aaron put his head in his arms. 

“No.”

“Aaron, tell me. I won’t think any differently of you. And I’ll give a reward.” Aaron thought about it. He knew Alexander would think differently of him if he knew. But he guessed Hamilton would find out one way or another.

“I- Alexander I’m in love with you and I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t hurt you. It scared me and I backed out. I’m sorry.” Aaron waited for the rejection that was to come. 

“I know. Now then, that wasn’t so hard was it doll?” Aaron stayed perfectly still. Alexander had known. 

“Now, I think I promised you a reward.” Aaron squeaked when his ass was pulled open and Alexander licked up his own cum from inside Aaron. He shivered under the touches and overstimulation. 

“Alex- ah, please! I can’t, I’m too sensitive!” Hamilton ignored him and continued to eat him out. 

Aaron almost cried in relief when Hamilton quit. “There we go, all cleaned up. Now how about we get home and have a proper discussion.”

Aaron was helped up and he stood on wobbly legs before pulling his breeches back on properly. He nodded and shakily followed after Alexander. He knew that there probably wouldn’t be much talking going on when they got back.


End file.
